


a new perspective

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing, they're cheeks are cold and oh how Vegard wishes he could watch them from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a new perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Yea idk

The six year old skids across the icy road, a mischievous look on his face as he heads for his elder brother, his own skinny body colliding with the elders mere seconds afterwards. Neither fall, Vegard wobbles a bit, but they stay on their feet.

"I'm cold." Bård says through gritted teeth as he backs away from Vegard. His nose is red and his short hair is covered in snowflakes. If anyone was watching, surely they would have smiled fondly at the two boys in the snow.

"Your own fault," Vegard retorts, a beanie on his head and mittens on his fingers. He's not cold.

"My feet are wet." Bård complains.

"You should have worn your wellies, like me," Vegard shakes his boot and grins. His little brother chose to wear normal shoes, and they were soaked. "Let's go back home," Vegard says, feeling bad because his brothers lower lip quivers and he can't tell if its because of the cold or because of other reasons.   
He removes his mittens and gives them to Bård, waits until he has put them on then takes his hand, and they walk home together.

\--- 

"Hey Vegard!" His brothers voice sounds in the cool air, and Vegard turns to where it comes from. When he turns, he feels how his feet slip a bit on the ice, but he doesn't have anymore time to think about that, because seconds later a snowball hits him right in the head. The shock of it forces him to take a step back, resulting in losing his footing and slipping into the snow with a grunt. He moans in pain, his backside hurting both from the freezing sensation and of the hard collision, and his ear is ringing from the hit of the snowball.  
He sits up, squinting as he sees his little brother get close. the tall man with a hoodie over his bald head and a bright smile half hidden in shadow looks at him, his blue eyes shine, and his cheeks and nose are red.

 "You alright?" He asks with a Heavy puff of air, steam rising from his lips.

"Yeah,-" he hasn't even finishes speaking before another snowball hits him, this time in the chest.   
Bård only laughs.

Vegard gets up, with a lot of luck and a helping hand from his brother, he wipes away the snow on his butt and on his chest. 

"Aren't you cold?" He asks, nodding at bårds lack of winter clothing. 

"Not really, I mean my feet have gone numb and my head is a bit chilly, but-" he raises his leg and looks at his foot, a wet Hummel shoe on it.

"You're an idiot. You should have worn boots." 

"Shut up," bård rolls his eyes and mushes his cold wet hand into vegards face. "I dont need you mothering me."

Vegard barely flinches at the cold fingers, he stands still and smiles once the hand is gone, because a moment later that same hand is finding its way to his own.   
He smiles and his eyes flicker from his brothers blue eyes to his lips, those pink lips that always look inviting, and his smile is returned. He giggles hesitantly because his feet are unsteady on the ice, but he feels Bårds other hand on his waist, steadying him as he is pressed against him.

He wishes he could see this from a third party view, he wishes he could see them, he already catalogued everything about them together, the way bård smiled and how his eyes crinkled when he looked at him, the noises he would make and the gentle way his fingers would touch him when Vegard kissed him, but he wishes he could experience seeing himself with Bård like this from a distance. Not just as a picture, god knows he has several hidden away from anyone to see, and not to mention the video footage - the time bård convinced him to let him film while they were in bed -  he knows bård keeps that tape somewhere secret and neither can watch it without feeling embarrassed or laughing at it. Yet he wishes he could stand like 30 meters from where they stood now, and watch this unfold through the soft snowflakes falling through the air.

 His eyes fall shut when Bårds lips cover his and his thoughts become silent, his insides all cold from the frosty air feel scorching all of a sudden, and the hand not occupied by his brothers' grips his hoodie, pulls him closer, demands more and sighs into the taller ones mouth. He wonders what they're like. Are they an ugly couple? Are they gross kissers, would people be repulsed or would they smile fondly if they shared a kiss when someone saw? That is, if these people didn't know they were brothers..

Vegard feels Bårds hand slip lower, not on the small of his back no more but flat on his behind, pinching and making him squeal with a giggle.

"Stop that," Vegard breathes against his lips, his forehead pressed against Bårds and his eyes still closed. - people would probably give them looks at this, no one likes seeing this much display of affection.

"But I want to," bård simply responds, kissing him quickly again. "We should probably get out of here, I don't think people should see what I'm thinking about doing to you right now,"

"They shouldn't even see this, but here we are," out in the open, in the public view - no one was around but it's still in public - Vegard kisses him again. He feels cold but his heart is warm and the hand in his own is warm, he feels bitter at the thought of how bad people would think they were if they knew.

"Lets go home." Bård says quietly, gripping his shorter brothers hand tightly and they walk home together.


End file.
